Tutelage
by stsenna
Summary: In a conference filled with bickering nations, the young Principality of Wy was bound to find someone to have an intelligent conversation with. What she didn't expect however, was what she'd be offered.
1. Chapter 1

**Tutelage**

It was unusual for Wy to be invited to any world conferences, despite her recognition. This was because her recognition was mostly limited to Oceania and she'd only receive invitations from her brothers, Australia and New Zealand when they were the hosts. Thankfully though, this conference was to be in Melbourne, not far from her country and would be the first she herself was old enough to attend, as opposed to sending a delegate or representative in previous years. While she wanted to see what some countries she hadn't met were all about, she knew enough about other countries from her brothers to know not to expect very much. Australia had told her that if she found someone remotely normal in the conference room, she'd done something worth talking about.

Knowing this full well, she slowly opened the door to the vast conference room and to no surprise, she was greeted by the sight of several nations arguing amongst themselves over something irrelevant or completely mundane. On her way through to her seat she'd heard bickering about all kinds of things that in all honesty, she thought nobody should really care about. In the air of frustration, she simply tried to shut out everything around her and when she finally took her seat, she dropped her things behind her and let out a sigh of irritation. She'd been known to express her irritation with something if there ever was any so when she was this disappointed with the powerful nations of the world, she really couldn't help it.

She threw her head back and spoke out loud "Why do I even expect so much?" she said her voice becoming more irritated with every word, though in the chaos that was the conference room, she didn't think anyone would hear her. "Just solve your petty arguments peacefully and actually do something important for a change!" she's completely ignored who she'd taken her seat next to, before she was interrupted by his posh sounding German accent.

"How about they act their age so you don't have to act so much older than you are, child?"

Wy turned to her right at this, and was greeted by a smiling couple of countries. One a male who was wiping the glasses across his nose and the other a woman giggling before she added "Aren't you glad that our time of peak power has passed Austria?"

So this was the Austria that Wy was often confused to be related to. The man replied to his companion "I'm very glad, Hungary. I don't have to get tangled up in arguments with those idiots." He said, a tone of slight irritation hidden in his response.

Wy spoke up to the pair in front of her "So you two are Austria and Hungary? At least you two realise you don't have a worldwide empire anymore unlike some people." She began pointing across the room to England and France, who were involved in their eternal argument that they'd never really let go of. The three all looked over to where she was pointing and then scanned the room, seeing much of the same but with different countries.

Both Austria and Wy muttered "Idiots." to themselves before looking at each other confused at how they said the same thing at almost the exact same time, which brought out a few giggles from Hungary before she stopped and spoke.

"And who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before." She said with a smile on her face

"I'm the Principality of Wy!" the young micronation proudly announced to what she saw as her audience of two "An Australian micronation and the Artists' Principality. I believe that arguments amongst all nations should be solved through the arts, not constantly being at each other's throats for hundreds of years. However, I should be realistic. With these being the nations, I'm not hopeful."

Austria spoke up "So you're an artistic girl are you? I'm quite talented musically myself." He said beaming with pride "I love the piano and consider myself an expert at playing it."

"I'm impressed Mr Austria." Wy replied, glad that someone other than her brothers had given her reason to have a discussion with them "I'd love to see you play at some point, though it's quite a journey from my house to yours."

"You're right!" Hungary piped up, "But we made it here to Melbourne so it's by no means impossible. Maybe we can arrange something?"

With a thoughtful look on her face, Wy was sat still for a moment before Hungary continued "I'm sure Mr Austria would love to teach you a few things about music too!"

"He would?"

"I would?" Austria said, before following immediately on "Well, of course I could. But you'd have to be interested enough to want to learn."

Wy smiled, knowing that she no longer had cause or reason to be sarcastic or irritated anymore, considering she'd just received such a kind offer from Austria and Hungary. "I'm always interested to learn from respectable older nations like you two!"

"Since it looks like this conference is going to be more than one session we can arrange something then. But until that time arrives-" Austria's attempt at trying to talk to his potential student was interrupted by an irritated brunette Italian yelling at the Austrian's former German student.

Austria gave an exasperated sigh before speaking again "We'd best deal with this hadn't we Hungary? We'll talk about this in the next session Wy."

"That'll be when my brother decides then. I'll see you both later!" The young micronation smiled at the older nations as they went across the conference room to try and calm down an apparently annoyed southern Italian. This gave Wy a chance to collect her thoughts and think about the possibility of having Austria as a music tutor. Certainly, music counted as art and she was proud of her artistic ability in terms of performing and especially drawing and painting. From the bag she'd dropped behind her seat earlier on, she was about to reach for a pencil and sketch pad she'd brought with her until she heard a familiar voice out of nowhere.

"You should totally get Austria to teach you Wy!"

Wy almost jumped out of her seat in surprise, but quickly composed herself and looked around her, to find another micronation standing behind her, hidden behind a plant that was nearby.

"Sealand?" Wy exclaimed, astonished that he'd been listening to the conversation she was having "Why are you sneaking around the conference? In fact, why were you listening to someone else's conversation?"

"I needed something interesting to listen to that wasn't arguing Wy! And that's not the point!" Sealand replied in his usual overexcited tone

"So what is the point?" Wy replied, trying to get to what Sealand actually had to say.

"You always complain about being bored right? Like how you always say you only ever come to our meetings because you're bored?"

"Yes. That's true…"

"Well, since Sweden and Finland started looking after me I've had loads more to do! How about you let them look after you so that you're not so bored all the time? " Sealand said with a smile "Plus you'll be much closer to me, which is a good thing right?"

Deliberately ignoring Sealand's final point to try and avoid embarrassment, Wy muttered to herself just loud enough for Sealand to hear "I guess I've never really had any parental figures. And those two seem to quite like me."

Sealand listened to Wy carefully for once before piping up "Why wouldn't they like you? There are many things others should like about you! Just think about it, but for friendly advice, I'd let them see that you're worth looking after for a long run!" With that, Sealand left Wy to her thoughts and went off to see if he could speak to Latvia without being noticed. The idea of having a "parent" intrigues Wy, who'd mainly been looked after by Australia. But when all was said and done, they acted much more like siblings than a parent and child, despite any tom-boyishness she had clearly coming from his influence. Austria and Hungary hadn't offered to look after her yet however, so she felt like she couldn't look too far ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day brought the next session of the world meeting in Melbourne and with it, very little in terms of surprise for Wy. If she didn't have any faith in the idea that the other nations could co-operate and negotiate with each other before attending these meetings, the previous day had made her give up any and all hope that they could. However, that didn't mean that negotiations couldn't be carried out in small groups, which for Wy, was the important thing. She needed to have a conversation with Austria and Hungary over a few things after all. They had hinted at an opportunity she didn't want to ignore, so she wanted things straightened out.

Arriving early, Wy sat down in a mostly empty conference room. There were a few nations there, though none that Wy was very familiar with so in her case, she might as well have been alone. Nobody would notice her anyway, especially if they were all sleeping like Greece was. She got out her sketchbook, pencil and coloured pencils and got to work, as she often did when she was bored and needed to occupy herself for a while. Plus, this sketch would have meaning and she hoped it would prove to be very useful.

As time passed and more nations gathered in the room, she managed to finish off her drawing, proud of the concept and the execution. The important thing, though, was that her audience liked it. She got lost in thought about how to go about discussing with her potential tutors, until she heard a soft noise.

"Psst!" she heard from behind here. Wy took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of exasperation. She knew what was coming this time as she turned around to the origin of the sound.

"Yes Sealand? What is it this time?" she asked, sounding a little irritated that her thoughts were interrupted for what she thought was going to be something completely irrelevant and unimportant. Sure enough, Sealand popped up from behind the plant he again used as his hiding place and smiled at the Australian girl.

"I just wanted to see how you plan to talk to Mr Austria and Miss Hungary! They're both important countries and I'd love to see you get involved with them! It might help me get recognised as the nation I deserve to be!" Sealand seemed to strike a pose of pride and glory at the thought of achieving the status he felt he deserved.

Wy scowled at the young boy before replying quite venomously "This isn't about you or recognition! I'm trying to gain a means of learning from older nations! I can talk to them myself and I'll do just fine." It didn't matter how she replied to Sealand, he was used to it and continued smiling that boyish, slightly oblivious smile of his before he made his point.

"And you want some form of parental figure….right?" he said, as if to remind Wy of a possible ulterior motive that she had mentioned to him the day before.

This set the girl back to thinking for a moment, before she spoke up "Well, that would be nice, but first things first. I've got to get them to want to have me first." She looked at Sealand before attempting another scowl, though this one clearly not as irritated as before continuing "And maybe...just maybe I can mention you to them and put a good word in for you. But don't get your hopes up!"

Sealand, who was at least somewhat used to Wy's tendencies by now, laughed a little to himself and smiled "I won't be expecting it any time soon then!" he said before walking off. Even he knew that with Wy, it was hard to get a straightforward answer from her. Especially if it involved him.

Now with a little time and space to think again, Wy cast her mind back to the conversation she had with Australia the previous evening. He had no problem with her going about this the way she wanted, which she expected considering how laid back and lenient he usually was towards her, so she felt it was basically all up to her from here on. The chance was there and nothing was stopping her from taking it.

Before long, the room started to fill up and in and amongst all the arguing between the nations, Austria and Hungary slipped into the conference room almost completely unnoticed and took their seats next to Wy, who had clearly been expecting them, but as she usually did, she tried not to show that. Wy could hear the other two whispering to each other, but had no hope of working out what they were saying, especially in a loud room filled with louder nations.

Eventually, it was Hungary who broke the silence between the pair of older nations and the young micronation. "So, Wy" she said in a soft, almost mothering tone which really caught Wy's attention "Have you considered Mr Austria's offer?"

Wy smiled at the Hungarian before looking over at Austria, who had raised his eyebrows in expectancy of an answer. Slowly reaching for her sketchbook, she spoke "Well, I'd love to learn from Mr Austria and also you Miss Hungary if the chance arises." She started browsing through her sketchbook, before Austria answered her.

"You realise that despite you being the Artist's Principality, you'll have to study more than solely art? I already have one over active artist micronation in Vienna and I'd rather not have another." He said in a stern, strict tone. It wasn't something Wy was used to, yet she expected it from the Austrian and took it in her stride.

"I understand that. Not to sound arrogant, but art isn't something I need to be taught about any time soon." She said in a confident voice that she very rarely used unless she was about to reveal something important. "However, languages might be a good thing to learn as well as a little bit of history." She briefly turned her attention back to her sketchbook before continuing, "You both must have very interesting stories to tell. Both in unity and separation. Though no matter what Versailles says…" she deliberately paused there. Her two "audience members" were already lost for words at what she already knew. She hadn't been taught anything by them yet!

After a moment's silence (between the three of them at least), Wy turned around her sketchbook and continued her sentence "There will always be strength and unity between you." Austria and Hungary stared at drawing of a black eagle holding a golden hammer and sickle in its talons, like in Austria's coat of arms. However, instead of the Austrian flag across its chest, there was a white cross on a red background and on the eagle's head was the Holy Crown of Hungary.

Austria was the first to recover from the stunned silence and turned to his Hungarian partner "I think we might have found some great potential here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the kind of performance Wy had created for Austria and Hungary, it was pretty much decided that the central European nations would be prepared to take her under their wing. Shortly after the series of conferences were over, during which Wy just kept to herself while nearly everyone else did nothing but argue over unimportant matters, she was preparing to fly to Vienna to get her first spate of lessons, while living with her "tutors" for a short time. They'd agreed that Wy wouldn't be conceding anything to the two older nations, which Austria had been known to ask of his subordinates in his imperial days, but she would simply live with them for short periods at a time and learn from them what they saw fit to teach her. It was a simple, yet open concept, which Wy felt gave her the chance to expand her horizons as well as possibly improve her use of the artistic gift she clearly had.

While she'd never admit it out loud, the whole thing seemed a little bit daunting to her, but if it was a challenge she could take on while using her strengths, then she'd gladly make a fist of it. Arriving at an airport in Vienna, a tired, jet-lagged Wy disembarked from the plane that had been carrying her for a good number of hours and searched around the airport. She remembered being previously told that Austria would be waiting for her, so she started looking for him at the terminal. Before long, she found her tutor, standing over her with the stoic expression Wy would get used to.

"I assume you had a satisfactory flight Wy." Said the Austrian, not getting an immediate response from the young Australian, who was still rubbing her eyes in her tiredness and yawning slightly. In a slightly stricter tone, he spoke again. "I asked you a question Wy. I'd appreciate an answer."

Sensing the irritation in her mentor's voice, Wy decided to answer promptly this time, despite her voice sounding slower and drowsier than normal. "I apologise Mr Austria." She almost yawned out, despite her best attempts at trying not to appear tired "My flight was okay, if not quite tiring."

At this, Austria let up on his strictness a little "I can see that you're quite exhausted. It is understandable. You're only a small child and you don't travel such distances very often." Normally, Wy would argue the case that she isn't small child, but even she was too tired to even bother debating it, which allowed Austria to continue. "I suppose I'd better get you home then. You look like you could use some rest."

Wy could only really nod in agreement as she continued rubbing her eyes and then follow the Austrian as he began to lead her away. It was only a short walk to Austria's house, but it made a tired Wy feel even more exhausted. When she was finally able to register that they'd arrived outside the house, she realised it looked more like a mansion.

"Your house looks a lot bigger than I expected Mr Austria." She said after a moment or two of thought, the drowsiness still clear in her voice.

"Pay no attention to it. I'll show you all of the rooms that I see necessary once you're well rested. You're certainly not in the right mind set to be learning about a new place now."

Again, Wy's reply was a mere nod, she had nearly no energy left. Austria led her to the front door and opened it , only to be greeted by a smiling Hungary some distance in front of them , who seemed to be hiding something behind her back. "Oh…Mr Austria..," she said a little nervously, before regaining her composure "I was just heading out for some photography." She slowly revealed the camera she'd been holding behind her back, to which Austria just laughed to himself.

"Well, you know I can't stop you." He checked to see whether or not Wy had started to doze off, which she had, so he decided to continue "But no corrupting her while she's here. She's too young to be involved in your escapades."

Hungary stifled a giggle "Don't worry, even I have some standards." With that, she took her leave, leaving Austria to nudge Wy to wake up a little. Groggily, Wy opened her eyes and shook her head as a sign that she was at least partially awake, before Austria decided to lead her upstairs to a fairly big, almost empty room with the exception of a simple analogue clock on the wall and a plain white bed towards the centre of the room.

"You'll be resting here while you stay with us, Wy." Austria said as Wy pretty much leapt onto the bed with the remainder of her energy, glad to be provided with a chance to at least have a few hours rest. She kicked off her sandals and lay on the bed, her eyes shutting unsurprisingly quickly once she'd made herself even slightly comfortable.

With a smile, Austria decided to turn around, close the door to the room and leave her to it. Strict as he was, Austria didn't expect his new student to have limitless energy to spare, especially when getting used to a series of new places and new people like she had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Awaking from her slumber, Wy sat up and rubbed her eyes, before checking the time on her bedside clock to make sure she wasn't completely out of sync with the Austrian time zone. It was still mid-afternoon and she'd only been asleep for a few hours, something she wasn't expecting, but didn't mind all the same. She climbed out of bed and re-dressed herself in the clothes she'd worn previously before heading out of her room and taking a proper look at the hallway she'd been too exhausted to examine on her way up. It seemed quite sizeable and expansive, despite being decorated in a fairly plain style, which corresponded with Austria's reputation for frugality, which Wy could now confirm herself. She began to wander around, looking for some stairs and hoping not to get completely lost when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Pero, si el estudiante nuevo me sobrepasase, Señor Austría no sería impresionado…" Wy could at least tell that it was a young woman's voice speaking in Spanish with quite a harsh accent, as well as sounding a little nervous, but these facts only added to the Australian's curiosity. She couldn't make anything out about what she was saying or who she was saying it to, which didn't help. Always one to want answers, Wy knocked on the door of the room before the voice hushed slightly

"Pienso que es ella…" she started before a brief pause and speaking again "Si, gracias. Adios." she sighed before opening the door but seemed surprised to have to look down at the younger girl. Wy's suspicions of the girl being Spanish appeared to be correct, with her lightly tanned skin tone and dark hair, which was tied up in a ponytail behind her head. In addition, she appeared to be in her mid to late teens and was dressed pretty casually, in a simple shirt and blue shorts, as if she was dressed for the beach, whilst a shining golden cross acted as her necklace. When she spoke to Wy, the worry from before seemed to evaporate with ease as she knelt down slightly and smiled "Are you Austria's new estudent?" she asked, calm and polite, though her accent still prominent before Wy replied

"Yes I am…" she answered, trying to minimise her own accent, otherwise both girls would struggle to understand the other and the conversation would go nowhere "I'm the Principality of Wy, or just Wy for short, though my friends call me Ashleigh." She kept her tone polite "You probably haven't heard of me, but I'm from Sydney in Australia anyway."

The Spaniard's smile grew ever wider, reminiscent of that of Spain himself. "Well, Mr Austria showed me some of your work and I'm very impressed!" she answered excitedly "And you're not here to try and be his top economics estudent!" she assumed that the child wasn't much into economics at least, retaining the tic of making an "eh" sound before saying the word "student".

"Economics?" Wy asked, trying to keep the other from overexciting herself "No, I'm an arts student…I think."

The Spanish girl sighed a huge sigh of relief and settled down a little "Muy bien. Oh, I'm the Kingdom of Asturias!" she said, as though introducing herself was an afterthought "But if you're not here to replace me, call me Alicia!" she hastily shook the younger girl's hand as she spoke, before Wy took her hand back and smiled.

"Asturias? As in, Fernando Alonso's region?" she asked, completely caught by surprise by who she was talking to, before being scooped up in the taller girl's arms and hugged pretty tightly.

"So cute! ¡La chica sabe de la Formula Uno!" She exclaimed, seeming to have adopted a few traits from her father

"Yes…I do…" Wy gasped, trying to her words out simply and quickly "I love Formula One…I somehow knew you might too…"

"Si, si. I'm very proud of my Fernando!" she grinned, eventually putting Wy down and leading her along the hall and eventually downstairs as the pair smiled at one another

"I think we could get along quite nicely." She grinned, now expectant of what her new companion could bring her, now that she wasn't worried about Wy trying to study the economy.

Alicia laughed a little to herself "I think we will. You seem like a very lovely girl. But most importantly, you understand Formula One!" she laughed a little louder now "I'll have to get you a real Alonso/Ferrari shirt. You'll look much better in that than any other team."

Wy quietly smirked, slightly hesitant to mention the several Mark Webber and Daniel Ricciardo shirts she had with her and the many more back at home. She could hide them and tactically not wear them of course.


End file.
